We are now completing the third year of a five-year longitudinal study of the behavior of patients with cleft lip and/or palate. Data will be collected from patients at two, four, six, ten and fifteen years of age. Data is also being collected from appropriate comparison groups. At all ages, both groups will be matched on age, sex and socio-economic status factors. The kind of data being collected is familial, behavioral and attitudinal. Cross-sectional data analysis and preliminary report writing for the five age stages is now in process. Initial data analysis of a longitudinal nature for the age span from two to four years has been conducted and a report is being prepared. It is hoped that the behavioral comparisons for the patient and comparison groups will serve as yardsticks for clinicians in their treatment of patients.